Avatar of Mummu
The Avatar of Mummu, or simply, 'The Golem' was created in ancient Sumeria and eventually ended up in the Greater Rosewater History Museum, having been found at a dig site in southern Syria. It was examined by a team under Dr. Zeit while at the museum. It may have been in the possession of English crusaders, potentially the Order of the Hospitallers of St Thomas of Canterbury at Acre prior to its recovery. Its other owners are not known. Paper and Rock While Layla, Imogen, Barnaby and Robert were on a school trip to the history museum, the Golem activated after the visit when Imogen, staying behind to look at the Cuneiform tablets there, inadvertently activated it by reading out the inscribed description on its torso. Dr. Zeit was knocked out; Imogen and the other student who had stayed behind, Janet, fled. Pursuing Imogen and knocking holes into the building's walls with ease, Imogen managed only to escape with Janet offering a lift on her modified, superscience bike. Before they left, however, they found out that the Golem intended to destroy the disciples of St. Thom Huell through its yelling. Later, Layla and Barnaby went in pursuit of the Golem as it left on a beeline for the school, failing to deal much damage to the granite creature; Layla attempted to use Robert's stake-thrower, while Barnaby attempted to use his wits. Barnaby attempted to headbutt the granite-headed Golem, with little effect. The Golem's attacks nearly killed Barnaby, were it not for the brave intervention of Hero Sheep. Indeed, the most successful attacks were made by Layla, and though Layla suffered damage herself from attacking the Golem physically, rather oddly attacks to the Golem's groin region appeared to be the most effective. The two were unable to take advantage of knocking the Golem over on occasion and resorted to harassing and kiting the creature away from the school. Eventually, Imogen and Robert arrived with a bronze control paddle. Robert threw a paper aeroplane containing conflicting orders into the Golem's mouth, temporarily freezing it to allow Layla to insert the control paddle, which caused it to deactivate and its mouth to open. In it were instructions in Old English telling it to destroy the disciples of the infindel St. Thom Huell, who should be killed by beheading or a stake to the heart. After failed attempts to get the Golem to follow them back to the school, the Golem was ordered to return to the museum. A Strange Ally Efforts were made to employ the Golem against Penemue, with varying degrees of success. It was discovered that the Golem contained a captured soul, and that the orders had to be particularly specific; if ordered to perform an order about a certain individual or concept, it had to be explained to the Golem after activation. The Golem is currently presumed dead and lying in a field near a wood near St. Thom Huell, with moss starting to grow over its form. Notes Mummu is the Mesopotamian deity of craftsmanship and technical knowledge, and symbol of the mental world. Golems, however, originate from Jewish folklore. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Non Player Characters